Gracias Thomas
by Fire Leon
Summary: Cuando a Craig tiene un problema, en este caso cero inspiración, siempre cuenta con un amigo muy peculiar. Al final solo puede decir "Gracias Thomas". (Thomas y Craig no son pareja)


**Hola!**

**Si, no estoy muerta. Se que han pasado décadas de que me pasa por acá y he dejado historias y usuarios abandonados...por que? universidad -.- . Por suerte hoy tuve el día libre y bueno decidí pasar por acá a ver como estaba todo y justo mi reproductor puso una canción y ahí llego la inspiración para escribir un one-shot de mi conocida fantasía de ver a Clyde, Token y Craig en una banda...porque no? Token sabe tocar el bajo, tal vez Craig y Clyde tengan un lado musical también (?). En fin, en este fic si lo tienen y bueno como sorpresa (no tan sorpresa) Thomas sera parte, bueno sera mencionado pero tendrá un papel muy importante...en fin, disfruten!**

* * *

**Gracias Thomas**

**by Fire Leon**

**Xxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxX**

Otro día feliz comenzaba en un pequeño pueblo de montaña llamado South Park y en especial para un chico que caminaba a toda prisa hacia su destino.

¿Por qué era un día especial? Bueno, aparte de la sonrisa que traía dibujada en su rostro y el apuro con el que caminaba, se podía decir que no tenía más preocupaciones por ahora…pero como se sabía que Craig Tucker no tenía preocupaciones?

_** Flashback**_

_-"Diablos!", exclamo Craig, mientras se sentaba en un sofá en aquel garaje en la casa de su amigo Token, "enserio ya no tenemos más canciones que tocar?" pregunto de nuevo al moreno, solo para estar seguro aun habiendo escuchado la respuesta final por parte de Token._

_ -"Si Craig, This is Home es la última que escribimos hace un mes en casa de Clyde" respondió Token mirando a Craig para después mirar a Clyde quien se levantaba del banco frente a su batería._

_ -"Además, somos una banda que recién comienza, no puedes esperar tener tantas canciones como The Beatles, amigo" respondió el castaño quien se sentaba a la par del pelinegro quien miraba el suelo de aquel garaje como pensando._

_ -"Por cierto, ya se me acabaron las ideas", dijo Token mas para el que para los dos chicos sobre aquel sofá, "cuando fue exactamente que acepte formar una banda con ustedes dos?", pregunto ahora mirando a sus dos mejores amigos._

_ -"Cuando decidiste darle a Nichole una canción como regalo por su quinto aniversario como novios?", pregunto irónico Clyde al moreno, "además dijiste que esto era genial, que llegaríamos lejos y que la música era tu vida, y cosas gay como esas", agrego el castaño ahora con una sonrisa para molestar a Token._

_ -"Si, también recuerdo cuando dijiste que querías ser el próximo Justin Bieber", le contraataco Token con una risa a Clyde._

_ -"Oye, yo nunca dije eso", respondió Clyde con una sonrisa. Craig solo se limitaba a seguir contemplando aquel sucio suelo sin prestar mucha atención a los juegos infantiles que llevaban a cabo Clyde y Token en este momento._

_ -"Ah, sí, ahora recuerdo, era el sexto integrante de One Direction", dijo Token ahora molestando de nueva manera a Clyde_

_ -"Ok, amigo, tu ganas esta", dijo Clyde arrojándole una de las almohadas que se encontraban sobre aquel sofá a su amigo afroamericano._

_ -"Siempre lo hago", respondió Token arrojándole la misma almohada al castaño pero antes de que esta hiciera contacto con Clyde, Craig logro alcanzarla a escasos centímetros de la cara del castaño_

_ -"Quieren parar", dijo Craig poniéndose de pie con la almohada en sus manos, "la presentación en Mick Lane's es en dos días y con ocho canciones no lograremos una buena impresión", agrego el pelinegro con algo de frustración en su voz_

_-"Oh, Craig, pero si siempre logramos una buena impresión", dijo Clyde para después poner un semblante gracioso como el que tenía mientras discutía de quien era más gay con Token, "especialmente en las chicas, todas van a ver a nuestra banda solo para ver tu carita angelical", agrego el castaño juntado su manos y parpadeando rápidamente un par de veces. Ni alguien tan frio como Craig podía resistir las estupideces que Clyde a veces decía y esta vez no fue la excepción, ni él ni Token pudieron resistir esbozar una risa y como respuesta por parte de Craig, solo se limitó a lanzarle la almohada a Clyde, y que tiro, pues la dichosa almohada dio directo en su cara._

_ -"Eres un idiota, lo sabias", agrego el pelinegro con una sonrisa_

_ -"Pero si es cierto", dijo Clyde, "además las últimas cuatro canciones las escribió Token, yo he escrito tres" agrego el castaño mirando al moreno para después mirar a Craig de nuevo, "es tu turno, amigo"_

_ -"Quieres que escriba una canción en un día ", pregunto Craig a lo que el castaño asintió, "amigo, una almohada en tu cara no te debió haber hecho mucho daño", agrego el pelinegro cuestionando a su amigo._

_ -"Creo que Clyde tiene razón, Craig", agrego Token uniéndose de nuevo a la conversación a lo que el pelinegro volteo a mirarlo ahora cuestionando también su sentido de la razón, "no me mires así, sé que tú puedes, las canciones que escribes de casualidad terminan siendo las que más gustan a los demás", agrego el moreno colocando su mano en el hombro del pelinegro._

_ -"Querrás decir a sus admiradoras", agrego Clyde mas para sí mismo pero aun así Craig y Token lo escucharon, "oh, vamos Craig, sé que puedes hacerlo", dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros del pelinegro, "confío en ti", agrego Clyde._

_ Después de esas últimas palabras por parte de Clyde, Craig se limitó a apartar su vista del castaño hacia algún punto inespecífico para meditar un poco lo que le pedían sus dos amigos. Escribir una canción es ya una tarea difícil y sin embargo Clyde y Token se lo pedían en un dia?, cualquiera creería que le estarían tomando el pelo pero qué más da, este pequeño proyecto que los tres llamaban banda era todo para el pelinegro en este momento, además los chicos tenían razón, por alguna circunstancia las dos canciones que él había escrito eran las más coreadas por las personas que llegaban a ver sus presentaciones, además de que disfrutaba el hacerlo, el escribir una canción era como decirle al mundo lo que pensaba y lo que contenía su mente, así que al final solo termino aceptando la tarea._

_ -"Esta bien", dijo finalmente Craig mientras apartaba las manos de sus dos amigos, "pero no será una sinfonía de Beethoven o algo así", agrego de forma realista el pelinegro aun sin saber lo que terminaría como resultado de este pedido por parte de sus dos amigos._

_ -"Bien", exclamo feliz Clyde para después mirar su reloj, "tengo que irme", agrego para ganarse la mirada cuestionante de sus dos amigos, "cita con Bebe", respondió para después tomar su abrigo y salir pero antes de hacer esto se volvió para mirar a los Craig y Token, "los veo mañana y Craig, espero esa inspiradora canción", dijo como último para después salir._

_ -"Creo que yo también me voy", dijo Craig_

_ -"Bien, te veo mañana", dijo Token para después hacer su típico saludo de chicos, es decir deslizar sus palmas y chocar puños, "Ah y suerte con la canción"_

_ Y sí que la necesitaría…._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Mientras continuaba ahora con su trote, Craig recordaba lo tormentosa tarde que paso después de llegar de la casa de Token, como su cuarto se había convertido en una prisión y como su mente lo había traicionado de la forma más vil que había imaginado.

Después de tres horas de arrancar hojas de su cuaderno con fracasos de canción solo se le había ocurrido visitar a su apoyo en problemas, y más que un apoyo, Craig consideraba a esa persona como un verdadero amigo. Como alguien que conoces por casualidad se convierte en alguien tan especial, es decir, aparte del problema que tenía Thomas como el síndrome de Tourette no era un impedimento para seguir con una amistad especial después de nueve años.

Al fin diviso la casa de Token, se aseguró de que trajera consigo aquel dichoso papel que contenía la letra de la "inspiradora" canción que había logrado escribir y no olvidaría darle todos los créditos a Thomas.

Rápidamente tocó el timbre de la lujosa casa, conocida como residencia Black y fue la señora Black quien abrió la puerta pero como era tradición desde hace muchos años, desde que Craig y Token son amigos, es decir, desde primaria, en la que el pelinegro solo se limitaba a sentirse como en su casa, pero esta vez en particular ese sentirse llego a otro nivel cuando Craig simplemente entro corriendo justo en el momento en que la amable mujer abrió la puerta.

-"Hola Craig" dijo la señora mientras miraba como el chico pasaba rápidamente a su lado adentrándose a su casa

-"Hola señora Black", dijo Craig desapareciendo de la vista de la madre de Token

-"Adolescentes…", se limitó a decir negando con la cabeza para después cerrar la puerta.

Velozmente, luego de escaso segundo de haber estado en su casa, encontró a su amigo en el garaje por supuesto, y tanto Token como Clyde lo miraban sorprendidos, el que Craig llegara agitado a un ensayo de banda solo significaba que vino corriendo y si el pelinegro hacia eso era señal de que estaba ansioso…o en la mente del castaño, era señal de que Craig probablemente había tenido sexo antes de venir.

-"Wow, tan fea estaba la chica?", pregunto Clyde con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el banco posicionándose frente a la batería.

-"Que?", pregunto Craig sin entender apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas intentando tomar aire. Tanto el como Token miraban extrañados al castaño.

-"Solo digo que estas tomando el mal ejemplo de Kenny de coger y correr", respondió el castaño con una sonrisa en su cara a lo que Token no pudo evitar reír ante esto y Craig solo negó con una sonrisa, de verdad que Clyde no cambiaría.

-"No, amigo", dijo Craig entrecortado y es que la actividad física no era algo que a él le fascinara y aun así se sorprendía de contar con la figura física que poseía. Sin poder articular palabra alguna solo se limitó a levantar la hoja de papel en su mano a lo que tanto Clyde como Token entendieron que Craig había cumplido con su palabra.

Fue Token quien tomo la hoja algo arrugada de la mano del pelinegro mientras a este le pareció gran idea sentarse sobre el único sofá en aquel garaje. Al cabo de unos diez segundos Token miro cuestionante al pelinegro, como que era difícil de creer que Craig Tucker había escrito esa canción, y no por tomarlo como un cumplido, no era un desastre pero creía que Craig le estaba jugando una broma.

-"Amigo, que es esto?", pregunto el moreno aun con su expresión de WTF en su rostro.

-"La canción", respondió Craig con un tono de voz más tranquilo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Token.

-"Oh vamos Token, no puede ser tan buena", opino Clyde malentendiendo la reaccion del moreno, poniéndose de pie, tomando la hoja de las manos del moreno y leerla, al cabo de ocho segundos miro al pelinegro con una sonrisa, "esto…es…EPICO!", agrego el castaño tirándosele encima al pelinegro.

-"Enserio?", pregunto Token al ver la reacción del castaño aunque no le sorprendía en lo absoluto y es que para alguien con "modales" como Token, esa letra se le hacía algo bastante vulgar.

-"Claro que sí", respondió feliz Clyde levantándose de encima de Craig leyendo de nueva cuenta la letra rápidamente, luego volteo a ver al pelinegro, "como escribiste esta obra de arte?", pregunto al ojiazul para después entregarle la hoja.

-"Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto pero yo no la escribí", respondió a lo que tanto Token como Clyde lo miraron de forma cuestionante a lo que Craig tuvo que darse a explicar mejor, "fue Thomas", agrego

-"Thomas?", pregunto sin entender Token

-"Si, Thomas, el chico del Tourette, mi otro amigo", explico Craig, mientras Token y Clyde aun lo miraban sin entender, a lo que el pelinegro de nueva cuenta tuvo que darse a explicar, "verán, ayer en la noche, después de horas y horas de fracasos con la canción, fui a la casa de Thomas porque pensé que él me podía ayudar, él siempre lo hace, pero esta vez estaba algo, no lo sé, extraño, como ansioso, a lo que le pregunte y me dijo que estaba algo presionado por los exámenes a lo que repentinamente comenzó a decir malas palabras, en realidad fueron diez malas palabras seguidas a lo que no pude evitarlo, es decir, fue genial y ese es el resultado", explico un emocionado Craig

-"Y porque ese título?", pregunto esta vez Clyde

-"Es justamente lo que pienso cuando mi familia se reúne", respondió de forma común Craig a lo que Token y Clyde no pudieron resistir reir ante la respuesta del pelinegro, Craig era un caso.

"Por cierto, la última estrofa yo la agregue", agrego el ojiazul llamando de nueva cuenta la atención de sus dos amigos, quienes ahora lo miraban preocupados, "no se preocupen, eso no paso, solo pensé que sería gracioso ponerlo al final", explico Craig con una sonrisa

-"Ya me estaba asustando", respondió aliviado Token

-"Bien y como piensas cantarla?", pregunto Clyde ya que Craig era "el cantante" de la banda.

-"Bueno, tu comienzas con la batería, luego un par de notas con la guitarra, luego yo digo las palabras mágicas y Token entra con el bajo", explico Craig quien afortunadamente contaba con una gran visión a la hora de la composición musical.

Y así, dicho y hecho, Clyde comenzó tocando su instrumento, mientras Craig tocaba la guitarra para comenzar a cantar la letra tan peculiar de aquella canción, "Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat", esta oración la repetia mientras Clyde le hacía coro y Token solo se limitaba a contener su risa por la canción tan pasada de tono que tendría de ahora en adelante como parte de su repertorio, "I fucked your mom", agrego el pelinegro mientras Clyde y Token terminaban de tocar sus instrumentos pero para sorpresa de ellos dos, Craig continuo con un par de oraciones más, "And I wanna suck my dad and my mommy too….Oh, is this thing on?", dijo el pelinegro en forma graciosa ocasionando la risa inevitable por parte del castaño y moreno.

Cualquiera que escuchara esa canción de aquí en adelante creerá de primera impresión que era obra de Craig Tucker pero este recordara decir "gracias a Thomas por esta canción".

FIN

* * *

**Ok, raro, lo se.**

**Bueno, la canción es de Blink-182 y se llama Family Reunion ( watch?v=SYeSmHt6VEA) y bueno, si es blink-182, ellos hacían canciones así incluso hay una que se llama "fuck a dog" o "blowjob song" entonces no se sorprendan con esta, ademas es South Park :D aclaro que no odio ni a Justin Bieber ni a One Direction, simplemente su música NO me gusta y no me tomaría la molesta de escuchar.**

**La canción se vendría traduciendo algo así: "**_**Mierda, orina, coger, coño, chupavergas, hijo de puta, tetas, pedo, mojón y vagina"**_**...si es algo que Thomas diría y a Craig le encantaría...**

**En fin, como dije lamento las historias que deje sin leer y las que no he leído intentare visitar esta pagina mas seguido pero bueno...y This Is War, no tengo la menor idea de cuando lo continuare, lamento eso también.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
